Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to network assisted interference cancelation and suppression (NAICS) signaling for advanced long-term evolution (LTE) features.
Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various telecommunication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, and broadcasts. Typical wireless communication systems may employ multiple-access technologies capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access technologies include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, single-carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) systems, and time division synchronous code division multiple access (TD-SCDMA) systems.
These multiple access technologies have been adopted in various telecommunication standards to provide a common protocol that enables different wireless devices to communicate on a municipal, national, regional, and even global level. An example of an emerging telecommunication standard is LTE. LTE is a set of enhancements to the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) mobile standard promulgated by Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). LTE is designed to better support mobile broadband Internet access by improving spectral efficiency, lowering costs, improving services, making use of new spectrum, and better integrating with other open standards using OFDMA on the downlink (DL), SC-FDMA on the uplink (UL), and multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) antenna technology. However, as the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, there exists a need for further improvements in LTE technology. Preferably, these improvements should be applicable to other multi-access technologies and the telecommunication standards that employ these technologies.
Network assisted signaling is being developed and standardized to support advanced receiver operation. How to signal to support an advanced receiver is an active topic of research. Prior development has focused on basic features, and there has been little discussion on how to support carrier aggregation (CA), transmission mode 10 (TM10), unlicensed component carriers, 64 quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM), turning a small cell on or off, etc. Currently, the following advanced receiver types are considered: symbol level interference cancelation (SLIC); reduced complexity maximum likelihood receiver (R-ML); enhanced minimum mean square error receiver cancelation (E-MMSE-IRC); and codeword level interference cancelation (CWIC).
With respect to signaling, three types of signaling methods have been contemplated. In a first method, known as semi-static signaling, a serving cell will signal semi-static information to its users that have NAICS capability. The semi-static information will include information corresponding to an interfering cell. In a second method, which uses dynamic signaling from a serving cell, the serving cell directly signals information of an interfering cell to users having NAICS capability. Such information may include a modulation order, precoding matrix, resource block (RB) assignments, etc. of the interfering cell. In a third method, dynamic signaling is sent from the interfering cell, wherein the interfering cell signals users of the victim cell with information regarding the interference conditions.